october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Hunt
The Wild Hunt is held every 100 years. In the days before the Hunt, Blind Michael steals human and Faerie children to be his horses and riders. Once they go on the hunt, they are his and remain in his realm forever. The Wild Hunt rides over the Berkeley Hils. Individuals Taken for the Hunt * Raj * Helen * The two youngest Brown children * Karen Brown * Kitsune child * Katie The Wild Hunt in Mythology From The Wild Hunt - Television Tropes & Idioms: Thunder rolls. Or is that hoofbeats in the sky? Above the wailing wind, a hunting horn can be heard, and the baying of cruel hounds. The Wild Hunt roams the land and sky, and all honest men cower in their homes, for even the sight of it can bring disaster. Originating in European stories recorded in Medieval times as well as Hindu Puranas of the same time period, this trope is Older Than Print. The nature of the Wild Hunt varied somewhat from location to location. However, the overall nature of the Hunt was generally agreed upon — it was otherworldly, the participants were mounted on Hellish Horses and accompanied by Hellhounds. It usually existed to either hunt the living, punish the hunters, or both. Sometimes the Hunt was hunting the dead or dying with the purpose of taking them to the afterlife, such as the Norse version which was led by Odin or the Welsh version led by Gwynn ap Nudd. A Greek version is said to have been led by Hecate or Artemis. Some medieval regions were led by Diana — though interestingly enough, not in any region where Diana had been worshipped historically.note The other huntsmen were often the dead or hapless mortals swept up into the hunt for all eternity. This was later adapted by Christianity as being led by Satan, Herodias, Habundia (?), or sometimes a localized huntsman figure like the English Herne the Hunter, the French Hellequin, or the German Hans von Hackelbernd, with the other huntsmen or witches being the damned and the hounds themselves being the souls of unbaptized children. Other times, the Hunt was made up of The Fair Folk. This version, also known as the Fairy Raed, tends to be led by a bare-chested man with an antlered deer skull for a head. In Norway, it was said that the hunt brought luck to the place where it rested. Certain farms had such legends connected to them. Modern versions of the Wild Hunt tend to be as varied as the source, but they usually involve a spectral hunter mounted on an unearthly horse, usually accompanied by an equally unearthly host and hounds. See also * An Artificial Night External References Wild Hunt Refs: *Wild Hunt - Wikipedia *Orkneyjar - The Wild Hunt *The Wild Hunt - folklore and legend - tales by Cassandra Eason *The Wild Hunt - Norse Mythology for Smart People *The Wild Hunt - Celtic Library *Wild Huntsman Legends Images: *The Wild Hunt of the Fae! on Pinterest Category:Toby's World Category:Faerie